Hermione in Forks Twilight Saga NEW MOON
by Alwyn18
Summary: This is the second instalment of Hermione in Forks Twilight Saga, in this one Hermione and Bella become so close in is fatal to tear them apart in Bella's case literally so what happens when Hermione receives a letter from Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rest of her Life**

Hermione Granger awoke one wet warm morning feeling both excited and anxious.

Today was the day, today she was getting married.

"Good morning, Porcelain." she jumped as Esme Cullen walked through the door carrying a breakfast tray in her hands, a warm smile on her lovely face.

Esme Cullen was the wife of Hermione's workmate, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They had a family of five adopted children; three boys and two girls.

Carlisle was known to the population of Forks, Washington as the foster father/matchmaker as he had a family of couples: himself and Esme, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen who was currently going out with Bella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police.

Now although the Cullens share the same surnames and Rosalie and Jasper had the same surname too, they are by no means related. They all chose to share the same surnames to fit in better.

To everyone in Forks the Cullens just seem weird, what with their flawless complexion, their masses of money and sports cars, their amber eyes and the fact that they were always away when the weather turned fine and sunny, but Hermione and Bella knew differently.

They alone knew that the real reason for these abnormalities were because the Cullens were vampires.

They were also allowed to come and go as they pleased in Hermione's home, hence the reason why she was not in the least little bit surprised to see Esme placing the tray down onto Hermione's lap.

"Morning, Esme. You didn't have to you know." She indicated the food she was currently tucking into.

"Yes I do, Alice said you weren't going to eat anything this morning, and we can't have you passing out halfway down the aisle now can we?" Hermione smiled.

"No I suppose not."

*

Hermione spent most of the day in town with her cousin, Sky Eventide, and her sisters Ruby, Chantelle and Rebecca Granger. Her father, Daniel Granger, and brothers, Hunter and Linden, were over at the Cullen place, Hermione was expecting Alice, Rosalie and Esme to turn up any second, and Bella was with Edward helping out with Ron's suit. Neither bride nor groom could see what each looked like, this suited Hermione perfectly; it gave her time to update the female side of her family on the situation.

About three months had passed since the incident in Phoenix and Hermione had gotten her temper under control quite nicely, the only thing was, her bite was still showing as clearly as it had the night she got it. That was easily explained, as her skin didn't heal things that were unnatural on her skin, like bites and burns, oh it had healed there was no doubt about that. But it had left a deep scar in her arm as if her skin was play-doh; Carlisle had told her that if it hadn't healed by now, it never would.

So as well as a wedding dress that Hermione could have killed Rosalie and Alice for buying, she was also having to wear an expensive bracelet over her bite to ensure that it wasn't seen by anyone.

"Oh Alwyn, why didn't you call us when you were out, we could've come to see you!" Sky moaned for the fifth time today.

"Athar, no one was certain that I'd be able to handle it. Believe me I scare myself when I get angry now, because I just lose all sense of what I'm doing, a bit like I do when I lose control in a circle, but it's a lot worse, in a circle I can see who I'm attacking or what I'm doing, but with this I'd turn on the Doctor if he got in the way.... and I've done that twice already." Hermione's phone started ringing.

"Dr. Granger. Oh hello Alice. Yes, we're just about to get back to the car, okay I'll see you there."

"Trouble?"

"Nope, I've just been reminded that I now have precisely an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready before I am walking down the aisle." The five girls hurried back to the car and Hermione sped off in the direction on the Cullen property, once she was clear of town Hermione hit the gas.

"Whoa, slow down, Alwyn!" she took the corner to the road leading to the house at such a speed she was surprised that the tires didn't leave the ground.

"Oops, sorry guys. Here we are!" she pulled up professionally beside Edward's silver version of her Volvo, and wasn't even out of the car before she was grabbed by Rosalie and scooped up.

"Okay, you four, Esme and Bella are going to help you get ready, Alice and I are going to make sure she is barely recognisable when we're finished!" laughing she took off into the house and up the stairs to Alice's room.

Alice was already waiting when Rose put Hermione back on her feet.

"Hey! Come on, sit down and close your eyes. Rose can you do the hair for me?"

"How do you want it?"

"Anyway so long as it goes with the dress." Hermione sat in a temporary flux as Alice and Rosalie worked their magic to make Hermione the Belle of the Ball.

"I hope the two of you will be doing this for Bella when Edward decides to pop the question." She mumbled when Alice had finished with her face and was moving onto her eyes.

"Yeah, when he pops the question." Rose said, Hermione sighed.

"You still don't like her do you?"

"It's not that, I just... ah! Who am I to deny my brother happiness, as long as he's happy, then I'm happy. Saves him moping all the time." Hermione giggled.

"Okay, you've got a few more minutes before you have to put the dress on so you can relax for a moment. Ooh, wow Rose!" Hermione was sorely tempted to open her eyes to look at herself, but she knew Alice too well.

"Okay so stay there and we'll be back in to help you into the dress." then there was silence.

Hermione thought about the dress she would soon be putting on, the damn thing had cost a fortune. Hermione had had to sit down when she heard the price in Esme's head.

The satin dress was floor length and had a petticoat type material over the top, supporting what Alice called sequins but Hermione was certain she's meant real pearls, she had been adamant about not having a head dress so it gave them more things to think about when it came to her hair. It had no straps on the shoulders but that was fine.

Her bracelet was solid silver and carried the Cullen crest that Carlisle had bought her for a pre-wedding present; he had told her that they had all bought two presents, and pre-wedding and a post-wedding Hermione had grimaced. Fortunately the bracelet had been given to her to cover her bite.

"Okay, Porcelain, up you get." she jumped as Alice and Rose grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet. She shivered as she felt the satin cloth slide over every curve of her body; Alice slipped something into her hair.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Hermione couldn't help but gasp when she saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my god. You two look like angels." Rose snorted.

"You're the one they'll be looking at not us." She left shortly after this to do some last minute checks, Hermione started to hyperventilate. Alice saw it before she could mask it.

"Okay calm down, it's okay...."

"I can't go through this, Pixie. I can't!" Alice grabbed her arms and held her firmly.

"You love Ron, don't you?" Hermione nodded.

"And he loves you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Right, so there's nothing to worry about," Alice stared into Hermione's eyes for a few seconds.

"Hold on, just stay there and don't move. I'll be a second."

She disappeared leaving Hermione with her thoughts; she sat down and tried to pull herself together.

"She's a wreck, Alice, what did you do to her?" she heard someone joke, Jasper.

"I didn't do anything to her, now go in there and calm her down!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Hey Porcelain. You okay?" Jasper walked into the room, followed by Alice.

Hermione shook her head; Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"Hey come on now, calm down," she did. "That's better, now what's wrong?"

Hermione smiled up at Jasper, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly. Nerves that's all." Jasper laughed.

"There you go, Alice, she's better now. I'll see you down there." As Jasper walked out of the door, he wolf whistled the bridesmaids.

"Looking good ladies." he said, Hermione giggled as Sky, Ruby, Becky and Chantelle walked in looking radiant.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

"Okay so you know when the start coming down right? You two come down first, and then you two come down after your sister, okay? Good. Right," Alice sighed and looked Hermione up and down, a small smile crept onto her face. "You look so beautiful." the forever young vampire pulled Hermione into the most gentle hug she'd ever had from Alice.

"I'll see you down there." she whispered, Hermione grabbed Alice's wrist before she could move.

"Don't cry, Pixie, I'm coming back. I've still got Bella's birthday to get through, so I'm not going anywhere any time soon... after the honeymoon anyway!" the two girls laughed embraced one last time before Alice left the room. Hermione knew that if it were at all possible Alice Cullen would be crying.

The Doctor's voice could be heard at the top of the stairs, he'd collared Alice. Hermione heard Alice's bell-like laugh.

"Whoa! Is that you under all of that, Bright-eyes?" the Doctor stood in the doorway with Hermione's bouquet looking awestruck; Hermione fought the urge to see what she looked like through his eyes. She just smiled and took the bouquet from him.

"Okay, are you ready? My god, I can't believe that this is one wedding I've been invited to and the only one I know for a fact I'm not going to mess up." the girls giggled at him, Hermione straightened the bow tie on his grey, yes grey, suit.

Hermione remembered asking him about the colour.

"Well that black one I always wear always get me into trouble, and I'm sorry Bright-eyes but this is one wedding I am not here to mess up." he'd replied.

"Well come on then! That's our cue!" he held out his arm to Hermione who took it. They were at the top of the stairs when the march began. The Doctor gripped Hermione's hand, smiled at her and they walked down the stairs and round the corner where Hermione was met with a breathtaking sight.

The Cullens had really outdone themselves with the pearl white and crimson drapes and ribbons, the red carpet and white flower petals that strewn the floor, Hermione saw Harry stood at Ron's shoulder, Ron in his groom suit and both stared at the other in awe.

"Wow." she heard many people mutter. Hermione's blood ran cold when she saw her father stood in between Hunter and Emmett, Hermione smiled at them as she walked past.

All went quiet as Angela Weber's father read the vows to each of them, then came the part she had been dreading.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." both Ron and Hermione held their breath....

"We do!" Hermione spun round to face the door, and saw four people stood in the doorway.

"And your reason sir?"

"I'm not letting Hermione get married..." the four figures stepped out of the shadows and Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Without us being present." Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Williams, Rhys Williams and Ianto Jones smiled.

"Sorry, sweetie I couldn't resist!" he winked, Hermione giggled, shaking her head.

"I'll kill him." Hermione had to keep a straight face at Carlisle's comment.

"Anyone else?" Silence, "then you may kiss the bride." there was a burst of applause and hooting coming from the Emmett, Jasper and Edward, Ron swung Hermione round in a circle before allowing the guests at him and his bride.

Jack was the first one to get to them; Hermione slapped him around the back of his head.

"That's before Carlisle gets his hands on you!" she muttered as Jack placed her back on her feet.

Then came the reception.

As predicted, Carlisle approached Jack, but Alice assured Hermione that it was merely to congratulate him on scaring the living hell out of him.

Hermione finished the first dance with Ron, before she was scooped away by Emmett, then Edward, Jasper and finally Carlisle.

"Well as everyone else is allowed to dance with the bride, why can't I?" he laughed swirling them around the dance floor.

Hermione was certain she'd danced with every one of the guests and was going to grab a plate of food then sit down, but someone grabbed her shoulder before she could take anything.

"Alwyn." Hermione gasped and spun around to face her father, just over his shoulder, she could see Alice stiffen, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had gone to stand with Alice, Esme was with Bella, and Edward with Carlisle, Jack and the Doctor, all were looking in the same direction, at Hermione and her father.

"Ada. I was told that you refused to come. Why the change of mind?" her father frowned.

"Am I not allowed to see my own daughter marry?"

"Of course, but you told me that...."

"Yes and I was very foolish to say that. You were right, Alwyn, I had no right to tell you who you can or can't fall in love with. You have grown so much, I am so proud of you. Congratulations, I hope you and Ron are happy, and that you will not deny me the right to see my grandchildren." Hermione smiled and threw herself into her father's embrace. They laughed.

"May I whisk the angelic bride back to the dance floor?" He extended his hand and Hermione took it with a smile on her face.

"Ooh this ought to be good." she heard Harry say to Ginny, Bella and Esme were stood with them.

"Why?"

"Oh you and your family can dance, Esme, but your skill and grace comes with what you are, Hermione and her family are taught to be graceful, and the only way to see it is in their dancing, just watch."

The music was something Hermione had heard before, she turned to look towards the piano, and saw Edward starting up a song he'd dedicated to Hermione. She curtseyed to her father's bow and the dance began.

The song ended with them both in the same positions they had started in and in exactly the same places too.

There was a moment of silence, before the entire pavilion erupted in an applause, Hermione and her father took a bow before he escorted her back to the buffet bar, where they both filled a plate each and went their separate ways, mainly because Alice, Rosalie and Esme had scooped her up.

Another hour passed before Alice called everyone to attention.

"It's time to see the bride and groom off!" Hermione looked at Ron, who grinned.

They made their way to a car that Hermione knew didn't belong to anyone there; a chauffeur was stood with the door open waiting for them.

"Okay have a good trip, and we'll see you both when you get back!" Alice squealed as Ron spun her round, another round of hugs and then they were off.

Hermione looked at Ron who looked at her, both were grinning like idiots.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, where are you whisking me away to?"

Ron kissed her briefly then laughed.

"Well to be honest I don't know, Jasper just handed me the tickets and said to go with it, so I'm as lost as you. But for your happiness, I'll do anything, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione giggled and looked out of the window and thought of the future. Yes her life just needed one more thing to be complete, but she was going to wait for that one, first she had to make sure things were stable first.

She was going to remember this day for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome, to Cold Weather**

Hermione and Ron walked through the door of her home (she had agreed to pay Jack the cost of the mortgage).

Their honeymoon had been breathtaking, Jasper had given them ticket to Hawaii, and they'd enjoyed every second of it. But it sure was good to be home, she'd been away from everyone too long.

"Right I'll go and put the kettle on, while you unpack everything, I'll come and give you a hand when I'm done." Ron walked through to the kitchen; Hermione whipped out her wand and circled it once around the luggage before it disappeared. Nodding to herself, she walked into Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and kissed her.

"Mmm. How long do you reckon it'll take Alice to know we're home?"

"Oh I'm keeping them in the dark, neither of us will make decisions that she can see. And we're too far away for Edward to hear us." Ron switched the kettle off and picked Hermione up and walked up the stairs with her. She laughed as he flung her onto the bed.

*

Hermione started up the engine of her Volvo and sighed.

"Hello, baby. Momma's missed you." She ran her hands over the steering wheel before putting it in gear and taking off, Ron placed his hand over Hermione's as she turned the corner. They smiled as they saw Carlisle just getting out of his Mercedes.

"I'll just let them all know we're here." Hermione said before pressing the horn four times. Carlisle jumped a foot in the air. Hermione and Ron were laughing as they got out of the car. Carlisle scowled at them.

"I should have known. Welcome home you two." Carlisle kissed Hermione's cheek and shook Ron's hand before leading them to the house.

"Look who just scared the living death out of me!" he called, to Hermione's surprise only Esme came through, she gasped when she saw the two newly-weds.

"Oh my gosh! Porcelain, Ron, welcome home!" she babbled, by the door frame one second and in Hermione's open arms the next, Ron jumped in surprise, before he too greeted her with a hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's in Port Angeles and Alice, Edward and Bella are at school, ooh which reminds me, they think you're on holiday with your family. Oh I can't believe it!" Hermione giggled at Esme's childlike demeanour.

"I'll go and make you a drink." She was gone before Hermione could say anything. Carlisle laughed staring at the spot where his wife had been.

"She's been waiting impatiently for you to come home, Bella never eats here," Carlisle explained. "So when did you get back?"

"About three hours ago, but we've only just finished unpacking." Carlisle looked Hermione deep in the eyes; she just grinned and sent a quick wink his way, before heading towards the kitchen to where Esme wasn't just making a drink.

"It's a good job we're hungry, otherwise all of this would have gone to waste." Hermione leant against the kitchen surface, arms folded, and a smirk on her face as Carlisle and Ron came through.

"Well I assumed that you hadn't eaten anything before coming here, what?" Hermione had grabbed Esme's upper arms stopping her in her tracks.

The young witch stared into the mother-like vampire's eyes smiling.

"Esme we've only been gone two weeks and it's as if we've been gone a year. Have you really missed me that much?" Esme threw her arms around Hermione, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes I have missed, you, you might not think you are, but you're like a daughter to us."

"In other words we've all missed you just as much as Esme and the only other person you're going to get this reaction from is..."

"Alice!" Hermione finished, and right on cue, Edward's car pulled up into the garage.

Hermione ran out of the house towards the garage, Edward was just getting out as she rounded the corner.

"Edward!" he looked around to the sound of his name caught sight of Hermione and surprised her by rushing over to her and grabbing her, it felt like being hit with a boulder, but she laughed as he spun her round, all this lasted seconds.

"Oh it's a shame Alice had to run into town to meet Jasper."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh she probably knows I'm here by now." Edward shook his head, still smiling.

"Nope, I didn't know you were here, you've been practising, haven't you?"

"How did you guess?" she looked Edward in the eyes.

"Where's Bella?"

"Gone home, I'm giving her chance to have dinner then I'll go and get her. Smells like Esme's cooking for you already." He scooped her up and was going to take off but he was tackled to the ground by something.

Hermione screamed as Edward's grip became tighter around her, he rolled to the right, still with Hermione cradled against his chest, the attacker struck again without hesitation, the moves were familiar....

"Knock it off Emmett!" someone shouted, the figure had Edward and Hermione pinned to the ground.

"Come you, let them up. That way you can say a proper hello." That was Esme's voice. Edward leapt up and placed Hermione back on her feet. She swayed into the attacker and squealed.

"Alright! Porcelain's back!" he spun her round before placing her back on the ground, and then Emmett was tackled, Rosalie caught her.

"I'll let you orientate yourself before I hug you." She laughed, once she was certain Hermione was stable, she scooped Hermione into a hug, and then released her.

"Welcome home." She looked over her shoulder and stood back to let Alice through.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she squealed Hermione held her arms open still grinning.

"Surprise!" Jasper was next to Alice the next second.

"And what a surprise, welcome home Porcelain!" he scooped Hermione into a hug.

Five minutes later the whole house was a buzz of laughter as Ron and Hermione tucked into the food that Esme had cooked.

"Ah, as usual Esme, molto bene!" Esme laughed.

"You're welcome! So how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh it was fantastic; there was only one problem though."

"What was that?" Jasper looked a little worried, Hermione sighed dramatically.

"It was too damn hot!" the room filled with laughter.

"Well apart from the weather, it was good yeah?"

"Brilliant, thank you." Hermione yawned, "Oh god, I'm tired and I've hardly done anything! Come on, lover, we'd better be getting home." Alice suddenly groaned, Hermione looked at her.

"What's up, Pixie?"

"I'm not going to be able to come and stay over anymore, now that you're married, am I?" Ron stood up and hugged Alice.

"You are more than welcome to come and stay, but you're going to have to tell us you're coming otherwise…." Alice giggled and jumped up to kiss Ron on the cheek.

"Yay! You're the best!"

"Don't forget to go and see Bella on your way home!" Edward called.

"I won't!"

Just as they'd promised, they stopped off at Bella's and received a warm welcome from Charlie and an even warmer one from Bella.

They stayed an hour before Hermione started to struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Right come on, babe, we'd better go before I fall asleep. We'll see you on Monday Bella. Bye Charlie!" she shouted through from the front door.

"Oh hold on a sec, kids!" Charlie walked though to the hallway. He shook Ron's hand and scooped Hermione up into a hug.

"It's Bella's birthday next Friday, just though I'd tell you." He whispered, Hermione smiled.

"Okay, come on Hermione, let's go. Bye guys!" Ron led his new wife to the car and got in the driver's seat, not wanting to complain in front of Charlie, Hermione got into the front passenger seat, they drove off.

When they finally got home, both were too tired to eat. So they both went to bed and Hermione lay awake for a few minutes, waiting.

Then she saw it, a shadow in her room.

"Alice?" she breathed, the young vampire stepped over to Hermione, sat on the chair that she had placed there months ago, and held Hermione's hand, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Shh, I'm here. Go to sleep now, Porcelain." And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises**

"Come on, Porcelain, You're slipping in your stance!" Emmett jeered, Hermione hissed, before launching herself at him with such a force that she lost all coherent thought.

"Porcelain! Easy, come on, I was only joking, you were doing fine! Jasper! A little help here, please?!" Hermione felt a sudden rush of calm cover her. She blinked and stared into Emmett's eyes. Someone had hold of her waist, and it wasn't Emmett.

"Okay, let's get you inside so that you can calm down on your own." Hermione spun round a hiss caught in her throat, she could see Jasper stood with his hands now against her chest, a look of concern in his eyes, but her instincts and thoughts didn't seem to want to cooperate with her sight.

She bared her teeth and hissed, a red haze around the edges of the people in her vision. Jasper let her go as she crouched down low, still hissing, she could see the other Cullens stood bye the front door, Alice was shaking her head in shock.

Jasper crouched down to Hermione's level and bared his teeth, he too started to hiss, Hermione looking him dead in the eyes, she saw a blur of movement as Emmett joined the rest of his family.

Jasper started to circle Hermione, she followed his lead.

She kept her eyes on Jasper, from the training that they'd all given her, she knew Jasper's moves fairly well, and he was the most skilled at fighting a new born vampire. This made him a threat in Hermione's eyes for some reason, but the reason escaped her.

Suddenly Jasper threw himself at Hermione, knocking her into a nearby tree, snarling.

His teeth barely missed her arm, she heard several gasps coming from the family, Hermione was going to return the attack but found Jasper advancing again and again, not giving her time to make a move.

He snarled once more and tackled her to the ground, Hermione tried to throw him off, but something didn't feel quite right, she wasn't strong enough...

Jasper lowered his mouth to her neck, Hermione hissed but could do nothing more.

"Calm down!" he snarled and much to her surprise she did.

Then her thoughts finally allowed clarity through, and the first thing she did once she'd realised what she had done, was cry. Jasper scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the house.

She heard him chuckle to his brothers as he walked though the door, he placed her down on one of the armchairs, he went to stroke her face but she just hid and cried. She didn't need to be told what had just happened, nor what colour her eyes were.

"I'm s-so sorry, E-Emmett! I didn't know wh-what I was doing!" she felt someone pull her huddled figure to their chest.

"It's okay, I understand, besides, it's the first time I've pushed you like that since before the prom." There was a soft touch on the top of her head; Hermione looked up, her eyes blurred with tears, Emmett pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder.

She didn't know when, but she must have fallen asleep, because she was wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, her head was lying on something uncomfortable, turning her head slightly she saw Alice sat playing with her hair.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" Alice smiled.

"You looked too peaceful, I ran you home and decided to stay with you, Ron's cooking you both a beef dinner." Hermione sat up and yawned.

"Emmett's okay, he's just a little shaken, he's never been challenged like that except by Jasper."

Hermione stretched and sighed.

"I feel really bad, though. I should have had more control. Ooh, that looks yummy!" Ron had just walked through with two plates of beef, roast potatoes, carrots, mash potatoes and Yorkshire puddings. He set one down in front of Hermione, Alice just sat behind her plaiting her hair.

They ate in silence, mostly because Alice was humming a tune that neither had heard before, once she had finished her song and the dishes were cleaning in the sink, Ron sat behind Alice and pulled her into an embrace, Alice had Hermione in the same embrace.

"Thump, thump. Thump, thump." Alice muttered, Hermione felt Ron giggle. Alice soon joined in.

"Alice?" Ron jumped as Jasper walked through the door, Alice smiled and sat up, pushed herself off the sofa, placed Hermione back into Ron's arms, before gliding over to Jasper.

"Well we're off for a hunt, we won't be coming back tonight."

"Why?" Hermione sat up in alarm, Alice stared at her.

"I've got baking to do, which I won't be able to do tomorrow, it's Bella's birthday tomorrow, oh and don't worry, I'm sure she'll love the things you've got her, whatever they are." she replied, Hermione laughed, she'd fooled Alice again. They said their goodbyes and Ron scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

*

The next day Hermione got up to the sound of her alarm, Ron on the other hand wasn't cooperating.

"Well if you're not up by the time I've cooked us some breakfast, I'll call Jasper to come and get you up."

"I'm up!" he jumped out of bed and ran straight into the bathroom, Hermione laughed, After Jasper had chased him out of UNIT, Hermione could use him when Ron refused to get out of bed. Three times in the past week Ron found out that she wasn't bluffing; now he knew better.

"Okay I'm dressed, I'll put the kettle on, are you really making breakfast?" Hermione shook her head.

"In case you haven't noticed Ron, it's not even dawn yet. We're going to the Cullen place for a little training, plus I want to apologise to Emmett for my behaviour yesterday, now go and get into your jogging stuff. They'll go easier on you than they would on me." Ron groaned and pinned Hermione up against the wall.

"You are going to be the death of me one of these days, woman." Hermione laughed, he leant down for a kiss.

He kissed the nape of her neck before moving to kiss her lips, she moaned as she was lifted and her legs were wrapped around his waist, she breathed in deep as she broke the kiss and lowered her head to his neck, she nipped the flesh earning a slight gasp from him, he lowered her back to the floor and his lips found hers again. His hands roamed down her sides, brushed her hips, made their way back up, she was still pinned to the wall as his hands caressed her body going lower down, playfully she pulled his hands back up and wound them around her neck, he giggled and uncurled them and ran them back down her arms....

A small hiss was heard and Ron jumped back in shock. The hiss had come from Hermione.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked at him begging him to forgive her, he did.

"No, no it was my fault; I forgot you do that when someone touches your bite. Come on, before Jasper and Alice get here." he led her back to the bedroom and they finished getting dressed in silence.

"Morning!" they called as they reached to training area.

"Hey, ha. You managed to get up without Jasper's help then?" Greeted Emmett.

"Don't even go there, she still threatened me with him." there was a few muffled goggles indicating that the others heard him.

"Okay, Jazz and Rose are waiting for you Porcelain. As for you Ron, you'll be going against me, you'll just be..." Hermione was out of earshot of the rest of the sentence, Jasper and Rosalie smiled at her.

"Morning." she greeted.

"Okay, let's get started." Agility was first on the agenda, first with Rosalie, then Alice joined in, followed by Edward, Esme, Carlisle Emmett and finally Jasper.

"You did it! You managed to fool me, I had no idea that you were going to do that, you've been practising!" Jasper scooped her up and spun her round before the whole family took off towards the house and back to Ron who was sat with a cup of coffee and a sausage sandwich, Esme soon had one under Hermione's nose.

"Okay, so you've got Bella's present?" Alice asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I know she's had her eye on it for a while, she'll love it." Alice giggled. Once everyone had fed, watered and hunted, everyone got into different cars, and drove to Forks High School.

Hermione looked at Ron as she drove down the road behind Edward's Volvo XC90 which he had exchanged for his old one as it had been practically falling apart.

"Well, let's see how everyone reacts when they see us. Ooh good, Bella's already here." they got out of the car and Hermione rushed up behind Bella and jumped onto her back.

"Gotcha!" she called, Bella gasped and swiped Hermione across the shoulder before hugging Ron.

"You've got a visitor." Edward mumbled, both Hermione and Bella turned to see Jacob Black stood a few feet back from Edward, apparently there was no love lost between those two.

"Happy Birthday. He said. Hermione saw his eyes sweep towards her the question deep in his eyes.

"Now I'm sure I've seen you before, but I can't think where." he greeted as Bella pulled her over, Hermione saw reflected in the nearby car window, Edward and Ron exchange looks.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. A friend from Bella's childhood." he extended his hand and Hermione took it, giving him one of her brightest smiles.

"Dr. Hermione Granger, and you have seen me before, at the Prom." she remembered that event very well.

When Hermione had first laid eyes on Jacob Black, he was nothing more than you're average scrawny teenager, but now he was filling out into a very strapping young man.

"Oh yeah you were wearing a long green dress weren't you? Yes I definitely remember you now, nice to actually know you." Hermione giggled, she like Jacob Black, a lot.

"Bella, we'd better go." I nudged her side and nodded my head in the direction of the school, Bella was scooped up into Jacob's embrace, and he even spared a smaller hug for Hermione.

"It's nice meeting you Dr. G.!" He called, Hermione turned to give him a stern look, but found herself laughing at him.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice leapt over the railings and hugged Bella, "happy birthday!" she said loudly.

"Shh, Alice!" Bella hissed, Hermione giggled.

"So do you want to open your presents now or later?"

"You've got me two?"

"Nope, Porcelain's got one too."

Hermione held up her hands in resignation, "Charlie told me and I couldn't resist. It's from both of us."

"I said no presents." Bella rolled her eyes as Jasper came round the corner. Hermione ran straight into his waiting arms.

"Hey Capuchin, want a banana?" he even held one out to Hermione who took it from his hand before swiping him across the back of the head.

Alice must have said something because Jasper was suddenly staring at Bella.

"Alright I'll come."

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down before making her way back to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, no fair with the emotion thing." Bella called, Hermione met Alice's gaze.

"I'm sorry, oh and happy..." he stopped at Bella's look, "never mind." He wrapped his arms around Hermione and Alice, Alice's fist lesson was music, Hermione's was Chemistry, the exact same stuff she did last year, just without Jasper.

"God these lessons are going to be _so_ boring without you in them, and Maths, and Music!"

"Sorry. I'll see you both later." He kissed Alice on the lips and Hermione on the cheek before he turned and walked off in the direction of the car park.

"He's doing really well, isn't he? Not the Jasper I remember from before the wedding, he's a lot more relaxed."

"Oh that's because of you; you'll find that he's not breathing when he's on his own. Anyway come on!"

The day went well, until Lauren Mallory bumped into her, and made sure everyone knew about it.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Granger?" she shouted, pushing Hermione back. Anger boiled in Hermione's blood, she was going to fight back, but she saw a face in the crowd, Bella.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." she turned and walked towards the canteen where Alice was already waiting.

"Urgh! Mallory almost got herself hurt!" Hermione fumed as she sat down next to Alice.

"You don't need to tell me that." she sat drumming her fingers on the table, Hermione sat deep in thought, she closed her eyes for a split second....

_The Cullens' function room, Bella, blood, Jasper..._

Hermione jumped out of her trance, Alice had her hands covering one of Hermione's.

"Are you okay? What was it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. Just daydreaming that's all."

After lunch Hermione wrapped herself into her work, not even bothering to talk to anyone save the teachers. Hermione knew Alice suspected something, and that Edward was trying to see into her thoughts, but she'd had enough practise keeping the two of them at bay.

She dodged their calls as she left to go home.

When she got home, she realised that Ron was still at school, until he came through the door, with Edward, Bella and Alice in tow.

"Porcelain, what was wrong this afternoon? You haven't said a word since lunch." Alice wrapped Hermione in an embrace; Hermione just leant her head on Alice's shoulder and said nothing.

Ron stepped up from beside Bella. "Come on, love, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just had a little but of a flashback, it's been bothering me since, sorry about worrying you, I just…."

Alice put her finger on Hermione's lips. "Need to know?" Hermione nodded.

"Okay we'll leave you to your thoughts," she leant in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "See you later. Come on you two!" she wrapped her arms around Edward and Bella and led them out.

"Bye Porcelain!"

Once she was sure they were gone, Hermione walked up the stairs into her room and lay down on the bed.

There was a gentle knock on the door, it was Ron.

"Babe? Are you alright?" he poked his head through the door, before coming all the way through. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sat up and shook her head. "Nothing, really. I'm fine, just being silly."

"Tell me."

"Well, I saw something today at lunch that's got me really nervous about tonight." Ron snorted. Hermione swatted him. "It's not funny!"

"Hermione, love, listen to yourself. We've been back, what, a month and you're already jumpy. If this keeps up, I'm taking you back to England." Hermione sighed. Maybe Ron was right. She was getting paranoid.

Three hours later, Hermione and Ron were getting into their party gear ready for Bella's big bash, Hermione picked up the present as Ron started the car.

"Oi! My car, I'm driving." She said.

"Oh come on! You always get to drive!"

"Okay, okay, but I'm driving back!" they drove there in silence. Ron turned down the path that led to the Cullen place, where they were greeted by Alice.

"Hey, you're just in time, Porcelain I need you to help me with something."

Hermione spent the next ten minutes helping Alice put up some last minute decorations. By the time they were finished, Hermione heard Bella's truck pull up.

Hermione stood with Ron and Jasper, who seemed a little uncomfortable, Hermione calmed herself, he looked at her, and smiled.

"Thank you." he mouthed.

Alice came back through dragging Bella along behind her, Hermione stifled a giggle at the look on Bella's face.

"Open Porcelain's first!" Alice squealed, pulling the reluctant birthday girl over to Hermione, who opened her arms in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Ron hugged her next before handing her the present.

"Oh wow!" Hermione beamed at Alice as Bella held up the Jade green bracelet (little did Bella know was that it was hand made).

"Thanks, Hermione! Thanks Ron!"

She then opened Rosalie's and Alice's present, a necklace, then the one from Emmett, Edward and Jasper, a new stereo for her truck (Bella scolded Emmett for hating her truck), and the one from Esme and Carlisle.

Hermione walked over to Bella as she opened the present.

She gasped and dropped the box.

"Ow, paper cut." she held up her hand.

Hermione closed her eyes as she smell of the blood hit her....

_Wait a minute....!_ Hermione's mind flashed back to her vision earlier today.

"No!" Hermione opened her eyes in time to see Jasper fly for Bella. Hermione jumped out of the way as Edward pushed Bella away and threw Jasper over the other side of the room where he landed on the piano.

He picked himself up and went for another try, he dodged the advances of Carlisle and Emmett, so Hermione braced herself and stepped out in front of Bella, blocking Jasper's path. She held herself tall and glared at Jasper, a small hiss escaped from her mouth, this stalled Jasper enough for Emmett to get a grip on him.

"Jazz, Jazz shh shh, it's okay. It's just a little....blood" Alice soothed, her voice faltered though when she smelt the blood.

"Get him outside. Porcelain let me past," Hermione had spun round to check Bella's wound once Emmett had a good grip on Jasper, she now stepped aside to let Carlisle through.

"Come with me." Carlisle picked Bella up off the floor and sped off towards his office.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again only when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist.

"Come on, let''s get you home." Ron pulled her towards the door, but Hermione had other ideas.

"I need to see if Bella's okay."

"Just leave it, Carlisle can handle it."

"No! I need to see her myself. I won't be too long."

She walked up to Carlisle's office, she turned and saw the two through the door.

"Would you damn his soul?" Hermione saw a flame spark up, she froze at the top of the stairs.

"_This is the last time you'll ever see me, just promise me....." That voice.... Hermione saw herself in her living room with something in her hand..... Hermione and Bella, in Bella's room, Hermione had Bella in her arms, silent tears falling down her face. _

"_I'll kill you....if I ever see you again, Cullen, I will kill you!" This statement was made in the forest just down from Bella's home, Hermione had blood red eyes and her hand on the shoulder of....._

"Porcelain? Is everything alright?" Carlisle stood next to Bella, who looked relatively unharmed.

"Y-yeah," she replied, "just came up to see how Bella was and to say that we were off."

Carlisle picked her up into a hug, knowing Carlisle the way she did, Hermione knew something was up, she knew that vision had something to do with it.

"Take care, young Porcelain. Try to calm down for tomorrow, your eyes are a dark shade of red." Hermione nodded, turned and dodged Edward as she made her way back down the stairs.

"Come on. Bye everyone." she said hearing multiple replies in her head.

Hermione didn't argue when Ron got behind the wheel, Hermione looked out of the window, knowing in her heart, things were going to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heartbreak**

"Hermione, come on babe I'm sorry, but the General wants me back. I'll come and visit you soon, I promise."

Hermione sniffled. Ron had received a phone call about five minutes after they'd got home the night before, he hadn't told Hermione until this morning.

"Okay, look, Ron, I've got to go otherwise I'm going to be late for school." Hermione wiped her eyes, kissed Ron and walked out of the door, she heard the door open again, not wanting to look like she was rejecting him, she turned round to see him stood with her lunch in his hand. She smiled as he placed it in her hand and kissed her again.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise." Hermione got into the car and drove off in the direction of the school; she parked up and looked out of the side window. Something was wrong.

It hit her when Bella's truck pulled up. The Cullens weren't here, and they were never late.

"Never." Hermione spoke aloud as she climbed out of the car. Bella came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "yeah. How's the arm?"

Bella shrugged it off, "it still stings but its fine."

"Come on let's go inside before it starts to tip it down." Hermione linked her arm through Bella's and they walked over to Bella's English class.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch. We'll sit with Jess and the others today as it looks like Edward and Alice aren't here. See you, Hermione." Hermione waved and smiled.

Bella was the only one out of her close friends that called her by her name, everyone else called her Porcelain, it didn't bug her, Bella will call her Porcelain soon enough.

"Hermione, do you have any idea where Alice is today?" Hermione's History teacher Mr. Dews asked her breaking her out of her usual trance (Hermione knew enough about everything historical, having a Time Lord for a friend came in handy) she shook her head.

"No, sir. I haven't seen either of them today." The lesson continued and Hermione went back to daydreaming.

To say that the morning went slow was an understatement, it dragged on, she completely blocked everyone out at the lunch table (unless she was being spoken to) and she daydreamed through all of her afternoon lessons.

The last lesson of the day was Physical Education. This she no longer had with Bella, so she was free to be as aggressive as she wanted.

By the end of the day she was getting a little agitated, maybe Carlisle could tell her why Edward and Alice weren't there, maybe they were still trying to convince Jasper that it was an accident....

"Or maybe..."

"Watch out!" Hermione turned in time to see Mike running in her direction.

She dodged him easily, and ducked when he aimed water at her. She got to her car and opened the door, Mike hovered behind her, he thought she could see him, but she could smell him, she had to be careful.

Since getting bitten by Victoria, Hermione's senses had become five times better than they had already been, her temper still got the better of her every now and then, like now for instance. She took a deep breath and turned round to face Mike, who quickly hid something behind his back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mike I know you've got something behind your back. So either drop it or throw it at someone else, please." Mike grinned and brought round a water bomb, he turned and waited for his next target, it turned out to be Eric and Tyler.

Mike threw the bomb and Hermione saw her chance.

"INCOMING!" she shouted, Mike grabbed her round the waste and tickled her sides, Hermione squirmed out of his grasp and ducked as another water bomb hit Mike on the back of the head, Hermione couldn't stop giggling as she took refuge in her car, started the engine and drove off.

It was a shame hat she had booked the weekend off. She was supposed to be spending it with Ron, but that had backfired. Oh well, she'll just have to go over and talk to Esme, she might even see Alice and Edward there and be able to ask them herself.

She carried on going straight, wanting to get out of her other clothes into something a little less revealing. She was driving behind Bella, her senses picked up someone in Bella's house, Edward! Hermione watched as Bella pulled up to the drive.

"Whoa!" Hermione slammed the brakes as Edward just appeared out of nowhere stood in the middle of the road, she pulled the car back and on to Charlie's lawn, took a deep breath and got out.

"Hey, we missed you and Alice today, where have you been?" Edward didn't say anything, he just walked up to Hermione and placed his cold hand on her cheek, his eyes seemed sad.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I need to talk to you and Bella, so would you please walk with us?" Hermione nodded.

Edward led the way, he had told me to stay hidden, Bella knew she was here, but she thought Edward had told Hermione to stay in the car. Hermione had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

Hermione followed them a way through the woods, she jumped up into the trees to get a little closer, Edward stopped in a little clearing and turned to Bella.

"We're leaving," those two words stopped Hermione's heart for several seconds, he grip tightened on the branch she was holding on to.

Hermione knew what Edward meant, but Bella didn't.

"Erm...well I'll have to tell Charlie something, I can't just leave him again...." then, as she studied Edward's face, it sunk in. "When you say 'we'....?

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks and it's starting to get noticed."

Hermione was still frozen to the spot, that was why none of them were in school today, maybe they would still be there, if she could just get her damn legs to move towards the house....

"You just don't belong in my world, Bella." What breath had still been in Hermione's lungs, now left her. How could he....?

"This is the last time you'll ever see me. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless." Hermione saw his eyes flicker up to her for a split second, "it will be as if I never existed." He kissed her forehead and Hermione watched him take a fleeting glance up at her as he disappeared through the trees.

"Edward." Hermione followed Bella through the trees, returning to the ground only when her eyes had clouded over with darkness, Hermione's head couldn't make any sense of the situation, she knew the facts but...

"Bella!" Hermione ran over to Bella. She had tripped over a log and hadn't got back to her feet. Hermione rushed to her side and checked her pulse.

"No, no, Bella! Hush! Shh, shh, it's me, it's Hermione, I'm here, I'm here!" Hermione's hand shook as it gripped Bella's shoulder, everything was black but a red haze was around several trees and leaves and Bella's huddled form.

"I'll kill you....if I ever see you again, Cullen, I will kill you!" she snarled into the darkness, hoping that he could hear her.

Hermione pulled her gun holster round to her side for easier access, and huddled close to Bella.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, the red haze in her vision just kept getting brighter she knew that if she didn't get herself and Bella back to Charlie's he was going to start worrying.....

_**SNAP!**_

Hermione leapt to her feet, her gun in her hand, and hissed into the darkness, staring back at her were a pair of eyes, steam and a growl soon followed. The vampire in her took over and Hermione hissed holding her gun higher.

The eyes disappeared and Hermione turned a full circle before screaming.

"Whoa, easy there, easy!"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Hermione fired off two warning shots at the stranger, he was bare chested and olive-skinned, his dark eyes penetrated Hermione's still blood red eyes.

"Easy, my name is Sam Uley, I'm from the Quileute reservation." he spoke slowly. "There are people looking for both you and Bella, are you Hermione Granger?" he held out his hands and took slow deliberate steps towards Bella as he spoke. Hermione placed herself over Bella and nodded.

"Okay, good. Now I promise you I am not here to hurt either of you, you just don't look in the condition to carry Bella back to her father. You can walk with your gun at my back if it will make you feel better." Quileute.... where did that name sound familiar?

"Jacob. He is from the Quileute reservation. Are you his friend? Can I trust you as I trust him?" Sam stood up straighter and smiled a small smile.

"Yes, I am a friend of Jacob Black, and of his father Billy Black, they speak very highly of you, Dr. Granger."

Dr. Granger? Yes, yes she was a doctor....

"I'll trust you to carry Bella safely to her father, but I don't really know you Sam Uley, and I don't trust people I don't know." Sam nodded.

"That is a fair point, come then, let's get the two of you back to Charlie." Hermione let Sam pick Bella up off the floor, she kept her gun in her hand, the red haze started to ease off as she realised who she was and what had happened.

"Sam! Thank God, we heard gun shots....!"

Charlie ran up to Sam and took Bella off of him, Sam chuckled.

"Ah, that was Dr. Granger here, warning shots that was all, found her huddled up with Bella, but still alert, a few more inches the the left and she would have shot me thought the heart." Charlie looked at her. He smiled and nodded, seeming to make a conclusion.

"Come on inside, Hermione, let me get Bella inside and I'll drive you home."

"No it's okay, Charlie, I'll drive home, I'm okay, besides, I want to make a quick stop first."

Hermione walked to her car as Sam called out to her.

"If you mean the Cullen place, you'll be better off just going straight home, they all took off this time yesterday." Hermione spun round to face the group.

"What?! Even Carlisle? Alice?"

"Yeah, they're all gone. Sorry, I thought you knew."

"I wouldn't have been back there with Bella if I had known!" she shouted, slamming the car door and starting the engine to her car, she sped off down the road, turned the corner to the Cullen place and stopped.

She got out of the car and ran up to the house, she looked in through the window and found the piano still there, she pulled out the key to the house (Alice had given it to her just in case they were ever out on a hunt when she got there) and found the door jammed. She rested her shoulder against it and pushed, the door gave way after a few minutes.

She knew the place was empty, she knew no one was there, but she still walked around hoping she was dreaming.....

"No!" she gasped falling to her knees and crying. Once all the tears were spent, she got to her feet, walked back to the car (closing the door, but locking it with magic) and drove home, where she was greeted by K-9. The Doctor had told her off for not having him switched on, he came through to the living room where she saw a piece of paper on the mantle piece, it was a letter from Edward.

_Dear Porcelain,_

_Alice says that by the time you get this I will have left. She also wants me to say how sorry she is that none of us could say a proper goodbye to you, I know I had no excuse but it has been done now._

_I know we are probably not you most favourite family now, but I need you to do something for me._

_Promise me that by reading this to the end that you will watch over Bella for me. Keep her safe and out of harms way._

_Promise me, Porcelain that you and she will forget us and that you will get on with your lives, and live them to the full._

_Again we are sorry for not saying goodbye, and I am sorry for not asking this of you face to face._

_Goodbye my dear young Porcelain Doll._

_Edward_

_P.S. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper too._

Hermione read through the letter five times before she had it memorised word for word, he wanted her to look after Bella, he wanted them to forget.

Looking after Bella she could do, she would do it even if it killed her, as for forgetting them, Hermione could do that too, in time, but Bella was a different matter.

"Well then you'll just have to do the best to your ability Granger, and screw the rest of the world." Hermione put the letter in her bag, and turned to go into the kitchen but froze at the sight of her reflection. Her eyes were still black. Her vision blurred as she felt the flood underneath her knees, she cried, hard sobs that racked at her body until it hurt, K-9 came up beside her.

"Mistress, my scanners show that there is someone coming up the garden path." Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Hermione's senses didn't want to work anymore, she heard the door open.

"Hermione? You in here, kid?" it was Charlie, he was the only one that called her 'kid'.

"Oh, hell, kid you okay?! Hermione?!" she felt hands on her shoulders, but refused to stop crying.

"Okay, okay. Come on now. Come on, I've come to take you back to my place. I'm afraid Bella won't calm down until you go over there." this caught Hermione's attention.

"What wrong with her?!" she wiped away her tears and took a steadying breath as Charlie helped her to her feet.

"Nothing, she just keeps calling for you, but her legs keep giving out on her whenever she tries to come over here, she can't even get to the door. Come on. Go and get some stuff."

Hermione ran upstairs and threw some night stuff and a change of clothing into a hold-all and raced back downstairs, Charlie was already back at the car so she told K-9 to switch himself off and she ran out to Charlie's car.

It was a quiet drive back to the Swan house, but when Hermione came through, she saw Dr. Mallory stood over her. She rushed over and crouched down checking Bella's pulse.

"I've got her now, Tom." she said, stroking Bella's head with a shaking hand.

He snorted.

"You don't look like you've got yourself, how the hell are...."

"I said I've got her, Mallory!" Hermione stood up and spun round to glare Dr. Mallory in the eyes, he backed off and turned to Charlie.

"Sorry, Tom, but she seems to be the only one who can get Bella to cooperate."

"Okay, Charlie. Oh and by the way Dr. Granger," he turned to face Hermione who now sat on the edge of the sofa, she turned her eyes from Bella to look at him. "You'll be required to do both your shift and half of Carlisle's shifts, I'll be doing the other half. Goodnight."

Charlie saw Dr. Mallory out, Hermione looked back at Bella.

"Bella, if I ever see him again, I promise I won't kill him, he doesn't deserve it for starters, too easy, I'll just punch him once. I promise that's all I'll do." Bella nodded and met her gaze, both girls had empty looks in their eyes, both girls were now going to suffer great pain, and all because of a family that both had come to trust, too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Saviour**

Hermione shut the door behind her as Bella started her truck.

About a week had passed since 'they' had left, and in that space of time, Hermione and Bella had become inseparable, each stood up for the other when they were in need, each were a shoulder to cry on, and Bella listened to Hermione moan and groan about work, Hermione would listen to Bella about the few lessons Hermione wasn't in, they sat together a lunch, they stayed quiet and did their work, they never got into trouble, in fact, Mallory's constant jibe at Hermione made her remember that she was actually alive.

The other thing that had happened was that every item of clothing that Hermione possessed was now in her trunk at the foot of the bed in the spare room in Charlie's house.

Yes, she had moved in with Bella. The reason.....?

Night had fallen and Hermione was sound asleep, her dreams were peaceful, of Ron and how he was doing, suddenly screams could be heard somewhere in the dream, Hermione ran from Ron towards the screaming, she ran through a dark tunnel.... the screams became incredibly loud.....

"Bella!" Hermione breathed as she woke up from her sleep and remembered the person that was screaming, she leapt out of bed and raced to Bella's room where she then made enough noise to wake Bella, Charlie was already awake, he joined the girls at the door as Hermione rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella, Bella, wake up! Wake up!" Hermione shook the screaming figure of her friend.

"H-Hermione?" Bella stammered before Hermione wrapped her up in her arms and rocked her back a forth. Charlie and Hermione met each other's gaze, Hermione gave a small smile and Charlie went back to bed.

Hermione held Bella tight as the young girl sobbed until she fell back to sleep, Hermione cried silent tears as she too fell into a restless slumber.

This continued from October to January, Hermione watched as Bella sank deeper and deeper into herself.

During those four months Bella's mother, Renee Dwyer, had come to visit, she insisted that Bella went back with her to Jacksonville, Hermione had just got home from work when she heard Bella literally screaming at her mom, she had raced into the house and shouted for Bella, ten seconds later, Bella had ran down the stairs and into Hermione's waiting arms, where she sobbed and begged Hermione to convince her mom and dad to let her stay with her.

It was then Charlie, Renee and Hermione knew that if Hermione wasn't within thirty minutes driving distance of Bella, then Bella would panic as if she were being torn away from her.

"Shh, Bella I'm not going anywhere," she looked apologetically at Charlie and Renee as she then said "and neither are you, I won't let anything separate us, I promise."

But now Hermione was stood with Bella and Charlie, who looked at them both and sighed.

"Alright, that's it. You're going to live with your mom in Jacksonville, I've spoken to her, and she'll take you in as well, kid." Hermione and Bella looked at each other.

"I want to stay in Forks." Bella made to move to stand next to Hermione, but Charlie blocked her way.

"No, Bella. You are going to stand your own on this, I don't want to have to bring her into this. He's not coming back." Hermione and Bella flinched at that statement. Hermione kept her eyes on Bella as she struggled to keep her temper at the right level to stop herself from hurting Charlie.

"I know. We were going to ask Jessica if she wanted to come out to Port Angeles to go shopping and maybe go see a movie. Weren't we?" Bella looked over at Hermione who agreed. Charlie looked a little sceptical, but Hermione came to the rescue.

"I've got Jessica in my first lesson I'll ask her then." Charlie gave in after that.

True to her word, Hermione asked Jessica if she wanted to go to Port Angeles with them and fortunately she said yes.

That evening Hermione finished her dinner and went to get ready for work, she was putting on some mascara when she froze.

"Alice?" Hermione stared over her reflection's shoulder and saw Alice Cullen stood behind her smiling. Alice went to place a hand on her shoulder, but Hermione turned round with a hiss.

Bella was stood where Alice had been seconds before, her hand outstretched. She now placed that hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hermione nodded and continued to get ready for work. Work and the few classes that they didn't have together were the only times Hermione and Bella were separated and managed to cope with it.

Tonight she was doing two shifts as Dr. Mallory had phoned in ill and hadn't been in all day. This didn't bother Hermione she like doing both shifts, it gave her time away from Bella, and time to forget....

"No!" she hissed at herself as she closed the door to her office, yes _her_ office. It hadn't been their office since he'd left; she had received her fourth doctorate during the spring holidays and was now a fully qualified doctor in the eyes of American law. And this was now her office, she was given free time in here, the only difference was that Bella made her a lunch pack for these late night shifts.

Charlie had offered to tell the hospital that they were over working her, but she had put her foot down and told Charlie that she was fine as long as she was fit enough to go to school.

Which really she wasn't, the lack of sleep from both her work and looking after Bella meant that she was always dozing off on Bella's shoulder at lunch, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

She sat down behind her desk and started the paper work that she had to do, the stuff she didn't finish tonight she'd do at lunch tomorrow, and if she didn't finish it then, she'd do it at home either way, it was going to be done before her next shift.

"Dr. Granger?" The hospital still called her Dr. Granger because they didn't know she was married, something else that someone else didn't need to know about.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you on line 3, it's a Captain Jack Harkness?" Hermione smiled.

"Okay, thanks Lucy."

Hermione picked up the receiver and pressed three.

"Hello stranger, haven't heard from you in a while." She greeted, three laughs could be heard the other end.

"_You're the one who is supposed to phone us remember? Anyway, Ron told us of the situation over __there. How are you two holding up?"_ Hermione stared at the empty desk to her right, she didn't have to heart to get rid of it, and he could still come back, couldn't he?

"Yeah, we're holding up fine over here. Still stings every now and then, but that's only when it's in a conversation that I can't escape." She smiled as Jack groaned.

"_Sorry, sweetie. Would you object to a visit in the near future?" _

"No, so long as you don't mention them to Bella, she really gets upset, and I get nasty when she gets upset."

"_Okay, well we'd better go and let you get back to work. Speak to you again Hermione."_

"Goodbye Jack." She placed the receiver back down and continued with her paperwork before the memories caught up with her.

An hour later and her stomach was growling. So she put down her pen and retrieved her lunch from her locker.

She spun her office chair round to the window to look out at the trees.

Alice was reflected in the window, Hermione tried to ignore her, but no matter how hard she tried, Alice just wouldn't disappear. In the end she turned away from the window and continued to eat her late lunch hoping this was just an effect of being over tired.

"Dr. Granger, please report to A&E, Dr. Granger to A&E." Hermione put down her pen again and rushed out of the office and into A&E where there were two people, one with multiple fractures and the other with....

"This one had been bitten by what I can only assume as a cannibal. The other one crashed his car into a tree to avoid hitting him."

"Okay, let's get the car crash victim into the ER and I'll deal with the bite on my own."

"Are you sure you can handle he on your own?!" called the nurse as Hermione and several paramedics ran her into a lone room, they left her alone with the woman, mid teens and not a local.

"Too, young, far, far too young for this kind of life. Oh, Carlisle, why are you never here when I need your guidance?!" Hermione's vision blurred as tears threatened to spill, the woman screamed, Hermione knew what she had to do. Fortunately for her there were no CCTV cameras in here.

She took the sharpest object she could find (it was a knife that she carried with her when her gun was in her locker) and ran in through one of the bites in her jugular. Blood spurted out from the wound as the woman cried out in pain, hopefully she'd been in time, otherwise, they were going to have a newborn vampire on their hands.

Hermione had just put the knife into her jacket pocket when the woman's heart monitor went dead, Hermione looked at the woman and checked her for the signs of a vampire, she had none.

"Goddess forgive me for what I have done." Hermione slid down the wall and cried into her already bloody hands, the pain of her memories were enough to keep her thirst for the blood at bay. Nurse Henry and Dr. Foster came in, presumably to check on her, when they saw the bloody mess of the corpse and Hermione on the floor crying, they helped her to her feet and Nurse Henry escorted her to the staff washroom, once all the blood was washed down the sink, Dr. Foster told Hermione to go home and sleep it off.

Too tired to argue she did as she was told. She stood outside the hospital ready to call Charlie, only to find him there.

"Hey, I escorted the two casualties here, and thought I'd wait for you. You okay, kid, you look exhausted."

"I'm just tired, plus I lost one of the two that were brought in." Charlie nodded, and didn't say anything more of it. They drove home in silence; Bella was waiting with a Vitamin R for Charlie and a cup of tea for Hermione.

"Good night?" Both Charlie and Hermione shook their heads, Bella sat next to Bella and pulled her in an embrace, within minutes Hermione was asleep.

_Hermione was with Ron again, Bella was with them too his time, only this time Hermione's dreams were invaded by wolves the size of horses. She put herself in front of Ron and Bella, hissing. It was a russet coloured wolf that stood in front of her it dipped his head and nudged her stomach, a peaceful gesture._

_A hiss sounded from nowhere, and Alice was in front of Hermione the next second. The russet wolf snarled and Alice flew for the wolf, not seeming to want to fight; the wolf took off after a little show, the rest of the pack followed, Alice turned to face Hermione, her honey coloured eyes were stern in their looks._

"_Porcelain werewolves are not the best company to keep! Honestly you've got to protect Bella!" she turned to walk away, Hermione tried to reach out to her, but Edward turned up soon after, Bella screamed...._

Hermione awoke in bed, Bella really was screaming!

She leapt up and ran into her room, cradling her into her chest as Bella awoke from her dream.

"Easy, Bella, it's okay. I'm here, he's not going to hurt you, I promise." As she spoke these words Bella fell back to sleep, and not long after, Hermione soon followed.

The weekend came by quickly, with Hermione still a little fatigued and shaken from the dream that kept haunting her, each night, Hermione was visited by the wolves, Alice and Edward. When Edward turned up she always awoke to Bella screaming.

But today, Hermione intended to fall asleep in the movie. Jessica and Hermione talked all while Jess drove out to Port Angeles.

Sadly her plan to fall asleep during the movie wasn't to be as it was too loud and Bella seemed uncomfortable.

When the movie finished Jess was talking animatedly to both Bell and Hermione, but only Hermione was paying attention, and that was only half.

Bella stopped and looked down the road, there were several people on motorbikes, Bella walked over to them, Jess called out to her several times before Hermione nearly screamed.

"_Porcelain, go after her! Edward won't thank you for it if you don't! If she gets hurt because you didn't move he'll kill you!"_ This got Hermione moving.

"Bella, come on, Bella!" Hermione shouted after the motorcyclist that had taken off with Bella on the back, Jess had to hold Hermione back to stop her from running after her.

"No, are you crazy?! Just stay here, if more of them go then we'll go after her." Hermione calmed down but couldn't slow her breathing down, Alice was still in her line of sight telling her to go after Bella and that Edward would kill her if she didn't.

Fortunately a few minutes later, Bella was walking back up the road. Hermione ran over to her and hugged her, but not before clouting her around the head.

"Don't do that to me again!" she hissed, Jess said similar things.

"They could've been psychos! What are you an adrenaline junkie now? Hermione was doing her nut! I mean not that I wasn't, but not as bad as she was...." Bella huddled under Hermione's arm as the three made their way back to Jess' car. She continued to scold Bella for being a maniac all the way home, Hermione was glad to get out of the car, any longer and Jess would have been dead.

"Hey you two. Have fun?" Hermione put on an act.

"Yeah the movie was great! Didn't buy anything though, nothing there we liked, anyway I'm going to have a quick shower then head off to bed. Night Charlie."

"Night Kid." Hermione had a shower and got into her pyjamas, pausing only for a moment to dry her hair. She'd just got herself settled when thee was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Bella poked her head through the door, Hermione patted a space on the bed, Bella seated herself there and took a deep breath.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I realised tonight that if I do something reckless, I can see....him. That was why I got on the bike. If I do something reckless then I can see him...."

"Bella, no! You can't he made you promise!"

"Yeah and he promised me that he wouldn't leave and he lied, so...."

"Bella! Look, I can patch up whatever physical wound you have, but for crying out loud you have to heal you're own heart, otherwise you'll end up dead and then he'll be angry at me!" Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Here, read this." Hermione pulled out the letter that had been in her bag since the night she first read it. Bella read through it, and was in tears the next moment.

"You see why I can't let you do anything stupid? He'll kill me if anything happens to you!"

"No he won't because he's not here to see it, and neither is Alice! Look it's just this once I promise." Hermione looked at Bella, not believing her, but accepted it none the less.

"Okay, I'll help you out, but I swear Bella, if this gets you hurt, I'm pulling us both out." Bella nodded, Hermione opened up her blanket.

"Come on, you might as well stay in here tonight, saves me getting up." Bella giggled.

The next day Bell and Hermione collected a couple of battered old dirt bikes and drove out to La Push.

When they got out of the truck, Jacob Black was there to greet them.

"Hey, what took you so long!" Jacob seemed ecstatic that Bella was there, he picked her up and spun her round. He then turned to Hermione and gave her the same thing. Hermione laughed.

"Hey Dr. G.! Welcome the to Quileute Reservation! And....oh man! Where did you get these things? The dump?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Once the bikes had been brought in, Hermione seated herself on the hood of a car.

Jacob told her that it was his current project, the Rabbit.

"So what brings you here Dr. G?" Jacob asked giving her a cheeky grin that she had to smile back to, this surprised her, she had smiled and genuine smile.

"For starters it's Hermione, and I came here with Bella to help with the bikes, but I also wanted to see some of the reservation, it's lovely over here, I think I should have moved here." Jacob laughed.

"Seriously? Things in Forks that bad?"

"No, it's just..." she couldn't say what she really wanted to say because of Bella, she excused herself and went out to admire the views.

"Bells? I'm just going down the the stream, I won't be long."

"Hey, watch out for Paul! He usually hangs out round here and doesn't take kindly to you!" Jacob called, Hermione chose to let that slide thinking he meant 'pale-faces' and went down to the stream.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Hermione spun round, a lad around Jake's age stood a few feet from her, she measured the distance between her and Jake and wondered of she could do it without showing him what she was. She guessed that she couldn't do it without taking him down first.

She decided to play it friendly.

"Hey you're the half-leech." Half-leech?

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me, or someone behind me?" she didn't really need to ask that as she knew the answer.

Paul came up to her, he was walking at quite a pace she knew she couldn't run for it. It still didn't stop her from backing off into the stream and up the other side.

"You must be Paul, I'm H....." Paul interrupted her.

"I don't care who you are, you're not welcome here, half-leech! I don't like you." Oh this one was up his own ass. Hermione saw a faint red outline in her vision and froze.

"Oh no." she breathed, she tried to calm herself down before she lost it completely. Paul strode across the space between them.

"And I'll show you just how unwelcome you are!" Paul reached her, and shoved her hard. She fell to the floor.

Paul pulled her back up and then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where are your precious bloodsuckers now? Eh, half-leech?!" Hermione was meant to scream but her voice was drowned out by the sound of someone shouting.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jacob! Then someone shouted from a nearby house.

"Paul if you can't control it then stay away! That's Dr. Granger Paul, now leave her alone." Hermione looked up and saw Billy Black sat in his wheelchair.

Paul dropped her and took off as Jake reached her.

"Yeah you'd better run! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just bruised."

"Hermione!" Bella ran out of the garage, Jake helped her to her feet.

"Jake, why don't you bring those two inside to warm up?"

"Sure dad! Come on!" Hermione was heaved to her feet as Bella caught up with them.

They went inside, Hermione sat listening to Jake complain about Sam and his tribe to his dad, she laughed at him waving his arms around, she hadn't felt so happy about anything since.....

"_Where are your precious bloodsuckers now?"_

Paul's earlier words bounced around in her thoughts, Hermione struggled to hold back the tears, and Jake saw them.

He wrapped her in a hug and pulled Bella under his other arm, Hermione leant into him still silently crying.

But she knew Jacob Black wasn't going to hurt her, she was safe with him, and so was Bella, in fact Bella had brightened up from just being with him for two hours. Hermione knew that if they kept this up Bella wouldn't need her, but the question Hermione was yet to answer, could she be without Bella?


End file.
